Chasing Away Nightmares
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: No-pairing, brotherly fic. Germany mengalami mimpi buruk setiap hari, sampai akhirnya ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan kakaknya, Prussia. Summary ancur, silahkan dibaca aja. Read and Review!


**Entah kenapa kangen pengen nulis fanfic brotherly fic. Tentu saja, Prussia dan Germany!**

**Semoga ini gak OOC dab masih bisa dinikmati...**

**Warning: No-pairing, brotherly fic, OOC, miss typo**

**Disclaimer: Himaruya-sensei, daripada Prussia dihilanngin, mendingan buat aku *dilempar graphic tablet**

* * *

**Chasing Away Bad Dreams**

Mimpi adalah bunga tidur, perwujudan dari pikiran yang terpendam. Meski kadang mimpi terasa sangat aneh, tapi itu masih bisa disyukuri ketimbang mimpi buruk. Ada yang bilang mimpi buruk adalah perwujudan dari kegelisahan. Atau sebuah memori kelam. Dan lain-lain... Secara teori, memang mudah dipahami. Tapi sayangnya, mimpi adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dikontrol.

Begitu pula mimpi buruk.

Germany mengerti hal itu, tapi ia masih berharap ia bisa mengontrol mimpinya.

Matanya mengerjap, memandang kamar yang gelap gulita. Ekspresinya muram dan sedikit ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Dan meskipun matanya terasa berat, ia menolak untuk menutupnya.

Semua orang tahu kalau itu adalah efek setelah bangun dari mimpi buruk.

Germany mengucek matanya dan mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat dingin. Ini bukan saatnya untuk mimpi buruk. Ini saatnya ia istirahat. Baru saja ia pulang kembali ke rumah setelah menghadiri World Conference di Amerika. Ia masih terkena efek jet lag dan sangat membutuhkan tidur untuk mengembalikan kondisi fisiknya yang lelah.

Tapi ia malah mengalamai mimpi buruk. Meski otaknya mengerti kalau tubuhnya sangat membutuhkan tidur, sayangnya hatinya terlalu takut untuk kembali tidur. Bagaimana kalau ia memimpikan hal yang sama?

Mungkin banyak orang yang tidak percaya kalau Germany juga bisa merasa takut, tapi jujur saja, ia sama seperti personifikasi negara lain. Germany juga bisa takut.

Jadi, ia juga bis takut pada mimpi buruk.

Sang negara pirang mendesah dan bangkit sedikit. Ia melihat ke samping tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Hari ini Italy tidak tidur di tempat tidurnya. Bukannya apa-apa, Italy sudah terbiasa menyelinap ke tempat tidur Germany sejak perang dunia ke 2 hingga sekarang, namun ada kalanya absen seperti malam ini. Alasannya karena setelah World Conference, Italy masih ada tugas diplomasi ke negara lain. Ke Poland kalau tidak salah... Makanya negara pecinta pasta itu tidak tidur bersamanya hari ini.

Meski Germany mengakui ia agak sedikit segan tidur bersama Italy (tapi setelah puluhan tahun, ia makin terbiasa) ia sekarang sedikit berharap andai negara temannya itu tidur bersamanya malam ini. Sehingga ia tidak akan merasa setakut ini.

Germany mendesah. Percuma mengharapkan seseorang yang tidak ada di sini. Sekarang, meskipun ia takut ia harus memaksakan diri untuk tidur.

Dan Germany pun kembali menutup matanya, sambil berdoa dalam hati ia tidak akan mimpi buruk kembali

IoI

_Germany sadar bahwa ia sedang menyakiti seseorang. Bukan, bukan menyakiti, lebih tepatnya menyiksa seseorang dengan tangannya sendiri. Bukan, bukan personifikasi negara, tapi manusia biasa._

_Ia mendengar jeritan, lolongan, tangisan minta ampun, namun ia tidak berhenti._

_Ia tidak bisa berhenti. _

_Rasa senang karena akhirnya ia kembali berjaya, kembali mendapatkan kekuatan, membuatnya menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Rasa marah dan frustasi yang selalu ia pendam kini dengan bebas ia keluarkan._

_Meski darah itu akhirnya mulai mengalir membasahi tangannya. Ia baru berhenti ketika akhirnya tangisan itu berhenti dan matanya bertemu dengan mata yang tak bernyawa._

_Di sanalah baru ia sadar._

_Ia sudah membunuh warga negarranya sendiri..._

IoI

"West, kau baik-baik saja?"

Germany menoleh kakaknya yang baru bangun. Wajah mantan personfikasi itu masih kusut dengan rambut khas bangun tidur. Kelihatannya bahkan belum cuci muka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, cuma kurang tidur," jawab Germany singkat, mengunyah roti panggangnya dengan lesu sementara secangkir kopi di sampingnya hampir tandas.

Prussia berjalan menuju kompor, dimana masih ada seteko kopi hangat di sana. Ia mengambil mugnya sendiri dan menuangkannya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, itu nggak awesome sama sekali," komentar kakaknya tanpa memandangnya. Germany hanya menatapnya lurus, sementara sang kakak menguap lebar dan menyeruput kopinya sambil berdiri. Apakah sekentara itu ia kurang tidur? Rasanya kantung matanya hanya sedikit menghitam, namun secara penampilan seharusnya tidak ada yang berbeda.

"Ya," jawab Germany singkat, mengakui kalau kakaknya itu kadang punya kemampuan observasi yang bagus. Dan juga perhatian.

IoI

Rasanya terkena jet lag lalu tidak bisa tidur semalaman, seperti ada palu yang menghantam kepala Germany tanpa henti. Matanya terasa berat, badannya terasa lelah. Namun, tugasnya sebagai personifikasi semakin menumpuk, meronta untuk dibereskan. Belum lagi fax dari Italy yang meminta bantuan untuk membereskan tugasnya yang tidak ia mengerti. Germany merasakan kepalanya makin sakit.

Tapi, ia sudah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini.

Germany membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang hanya ia pakai saat ia bekerja. Ia tahu betul apa yang ia mimpikan kemarin malam dan kenapa ia bermimpi buruk seperti itu.

Ia bermimpi kembali menjadi Nazy. Germany memijit sela dahinya. Ia tidak mau ingat lagi, bagaimana dirinya saat perang dunia ke 2. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa percaya dengan semua perkataan sinting bosnya itu. Kenapa bisa ia membantai warga negaranya sendiri. Itu adalah sebuah penyesalan tiada akhir.

Yang berujung dengan dibubarkannya Prussia dan ia 'disekap' oleh Russia puluhan tahun.

Dulu, setiap hari Germany tidak bisa tidur. Italy tak ada bersamanya, karena ia pun menjalani 'hukuman' atas perbuatannya di perang dunia ke 2. Negara pirang itu hanya bisa terjaga semalaman, sambil kadang menangis menyesali semua perbuatannya. Menyesali apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada warga negaranya sendiri, menyesali apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya. Dan selalu berdoa ia bisa bertemu kakaknya lagi.

Itu saat paling kelam bagi Germany. Sebanyak apapun ia minum obat tidur, yang ia mimpikan hanya kakaknya menghilang atau tangannya berlumuran darah. Ia tidak tidur berhari-hari, hanya mampu istirahat setelah tubuhnya kehabisan tenaga dan akhirnya ia hilang kesadaran.

Tapi, itu semua sudah berlalu.

Ia sudah bukan Nazy lagi, sudah tak ada peran lagi. Sekarang, ia hanya sibuk mengurusi urusan pemerintahan saja.

Meski begitu, ia mengaku mimpi buruk itu kadang mampir ke tidurnya seperti kemarin malam. Biasanya bila Italy ada bersamanya, Germany menjadi lebih tenang, sadar kalau ia tidak sendiri dan bisa kembali tidur.

Agak malu memang, tapi ia mengakui kalau ia ingin Italy menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Poland dan segera pulang...

Karena ia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Germany menggeleng.

Sejak kapan ia jadi bergantung pada Italy?

Sudahlah, itu semua mimpi buruk.

Ia yakin malam ini ia akan baik-baik saja.

Mungkin...

IoI

Germany membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Sial! Mimpi buruk lagi!

Kali ini ia memimpikan sebuah penyiksaan pada anak-anak kembar. Sebuah kenangan kelam yang membuatnya selalu kehilangan selera makan bila teringat.

Ini mulai terasa konyol...

Germany mengacak rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Ini semua karena America. Saat World Conference beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mengobrol dengan Japan, menyombongkan game buatannya yang terbaru. Dan menyebutkan kalau musuh di game itu adalah Nazy.

Germany tahu, America tidak bermaksud jahat. Lagipula, itu hanyalah obrolan pribadi di sela rapat. Germany saja yang apes kebetulan mendengarnya.

Gara-gara itu ia jadi teringat soal Nazy. Tentang semua penyesalannya. Dan sejak itu, mimpi buruk selalu menghantuinya. Membuat Germany jadi takut untuk tidur.

Padahal tubuhnya sudah mencapai batasnya...

Matanya sangat berat dan ia sulit fokus. Badannya pun selalu terasa lelah, karena tidur dengan mimpi buruk justru membuat tubuhnya makin capek.

Sampai kapan ia terus begini?

IoI

"Kau tidur tidak sih, West?"

Germany melirik kakaknya. Prussia, untuk hari ini memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir. Tidak ada semburat raut wajah sombong di sana, berbeda dari biasanya.

Namun, sang adik tak ada tenaga untuk menjawab. Ia hanya meminum susu hangatnya (ia berhenti minum kopi dari kemarin, kafein hanya membuat kepalanya makin sakit).

"Hn," gumam Germany, tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Prussia hanya mendelikkan matanya. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa tidur? Mimpi buruk?"

Germany hanya mendesah dan memakan pure kentang di piringnya. "Tidak apa-apa," gumamnya. Ia tida ingin membuat kakaknya khawatir, lagipula ia malu untuk terus terang. Mimpi buruk hanyalah masalah kecil, rasanya jadi seperti anak-anak saja.

Lagipula, Prussia bukan orang terbaik untuk dimintai saran. Kebanyakan sarannya ngaco dan menyesatkan. Germany lebih suka minta saran ke orang lain, seperti Japan atau Austria daripada kakaknya.

Lagipula kalau tahu Germany tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk, kakaknya pasti menertawakannya habis-habisan.

"Kau rindur Italy-chan ya?" goda Prussia, tampaknya menyerah dan mencoba mencerahkan suasana,

"Bukan seperti itu," tandas Germany namun wajahnya agak memerah. Ia merasa malu karena jujur, ya, ia sangat menanti kepulangan Italy. Sayangnya, Italy lagi-lagi disibukkan dengan kegiatan diplomatis. Kali ini ia ada di Japan. Meski ia mengontak Germany tiap hari, sang negara pirang tak bisa mengakui kalau ia sangat ingin Italy ada di tempat tidurnya.

"Hm...," gumam Prussia tidak percaya, senyum jahil menghias bibirnya. Namun, Germany terlalu lelah untuk berargumen dengan kakaknya.

Ah sudahlah, ia akan hilang kesadaran tidak lama lagi, mungkin malam ini, jadi tidak ada masalah.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau mau."

Germany mendongak memandang kakaknya, yang lagi-lagi, tampak khawatir.

Namun pada akhirnya mulutnya terus tertutup. Tak yakin bagaimana ia harus menceritakan semua mimpi buruk itu.

Prussia bukanlah kakak yang buruk, Germany tahu. Ia memang aneh, eksentrik, biang-onar, tapi ia juga punya sisi protektif pada adiknya. Sedikit agak over protektif malah.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang, Prussia tahu Germany lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Ia tidak kelihatan kecewa, justru bangga, dan Germany bersyukur atas hal itu.

Yang ia maksud, ia tahu Prussia kakak yang baik tapi...

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia menjelaskan hal ini. Tapi, Germany jarang meminta bantuan padanya, terutama mengenai hal-hal personal seperti mimpi buruk. Ia diajari perang, diajari mencintai kerapihan dan bahkan diajari main flute. Tapi, ia tak pernah meminta sesuatu pada Prussia di luar pekerjaan.

Paling hanya meminta minum bir bersama...

Tapi, sulit berpikir lurus ketika tubuh sudah sampai batasnya karena berhari-hari kurang tidur. Germany sempat kehilangan kesadaran sebentar tadi saat bekerja, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mencharge ulang energi tubuhnya. Dan ia tak yakin, mimpi buruk itu mau meninggalkannya sendiri malam ini.

Karena itu, ia berada di sini sekarang.

Tengah malam, di depan kamar kakaknya.

Tapi sudah 5 menit berlalu, ia masih belum bisa memanggil keberanian untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu.

Jujur saja, ia merasa malu. Biasanya, ia bisa mengatasi masalah yang ia hadapi sendirian, kecuali menyangkut berhubungan sosial dengan orang lain. Dan jarang sekali ia meminta bantuan pada kakaknya seperti ini tapi...

Ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Tapi ia sangat malu.

Tapi ia sangat ingin tidur tenang tanpa mimpi.

Tapi ia yakin kakaknya akan menertawakannya.

Tapi ia sudah sampai batasnya.

Tapi-

"Kreak."

Germany terpaku, belum sempat ia mengakhiri pro-kontra dalam dirinya, pintu kamar kakaknya sudah keburu terbuka. Dan mantan personfikasi negara itu kini berdiri di depannya dengan wajah mengantuk namun terkejut.

"Kamu ngapain West?" tanyanya bingung, kemudian menguap.

Germany merasa panik, ditambah kepalanya terasa sangat sakit karena kurang tidur, ia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ah, aku... Aku cuma.."

Prussia mengucek matanya kemudian menarik adiknya itu ke dalam kamarnya. "Tunggu di sini, aku ke kamar mandi dulu," katanya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Germany hanya mematung di tempat dan Prussia pergi ke luar kamar.

Sang adik merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri, tapi ia memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat tidur kakaknya.

Tidak apalah ditertawakan, asalkan ia bisa tidur tenang. Mungkin setelah ia bercerita soal mimpi buruknya pada kakaknya, ia akan jadi lebih tenang. Itu yang ia baca di buku.

Tak berselang lama, Prussia kembali, masih terlihat ngantuk. Germany membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, namun sang kakak kembali meringkuk ke tempat tidur di sebelahnya.

Germany mengerjap matanya kemudian bersiap untuk bicara lagi namun keduluan Prussia.

"Ngaapain kau, ayo cepat tidur."

...

Germany mengerjap matanya lagi.

"A-aku cuma.."

"Ayo cepat tidur!" Prussia memotong pembicarannya dan menarik adiknya yang keras kepala itu ke tempat tidurnya agar mau berbaring.

Germany tampak bingung, pasrah, kusut dan sedikit malu. Namun, Prussia hanya mendesah.

"Kau mimpi apaan sih?" pertanyaan singkat, karena si albino ngantuk berat.

"Soal perang dunia ke 2."

Jawaban singkat, namun menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Prussia. Pantas saja adiknya seperti zombie hidup beberapa hari terakhir ini. Wajahnya pucat menyaingi pucat kulit Prussia sendiri.

Prussia menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua dan memposisikan dirinya lebih nyaman di tempat tidur.

"Cepat tidur," katanya.

Germany hanya diam saja.

Prussia membuka matanya, merasa sangat ngantuk tapi juga kasihan pada adiknya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Tenang saja, aku kan awesome. Akan kuusir mimpi buruk itu, jadi kau bisa tidur," katanya.

Germany tampak sedikit terkejut namun kemudian ikut tersenyum. Ia bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi, namun perkataan kakaknya itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasa tenang.

Germany berusaha untuk membuat dirinya nyaman di tempat tidur Prussia. Sebelum ia menutup mata, tangan kakaknya terulur dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Cepat tidur, mimpi indah," ujarnya.

Germany merasa agak malu, sudah lama kakaknya tidak mengusap kepalanya seperti itu, tapi ia hanya menyingkirkan perasaan itu dan menikmati usapan kakaknya.

Sang adik menutup matanya dan dalam hati mengakui.

Meski sekarang ia lebih kuat dari kakaknya, ia masih membutuh Prussia.

IoI

Prussia meregangkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa setelah bangun tidur. Ia kemudian mengerjap matanya.

Tadi malam itu mimpi atau bukan ya? Germany datang menyambangi kamarnya karena mimpi buruk?

Gerakan di sampingnya membuat Prussia sedikit terkejut, namun si albino hanya menyeringai melihat adiknya tidur lelap di sampingnya.

Terlihat jelas sekali Germany butuh tidur panjang, entah berapa hari ia tidak tidur. Meski hanya menerangkan dengan sangat singkat, Prussia bisa membayangkan mimpi buruk macam apa yang Germany alami.

Yang jelas, sama sekali tidak indah.

Prussia menatap jam dinding.

Kalau ia biarkan terus, Germany bisa telat kerja...

Ia kemudian menoleh adiknya yang masih tidur, jarang-jarang ia telat bangun seperti ini meski tentu saja itu wajar dengan alasan seperti itu.

"Kesesese... Baiklah..," tawanya pelan. Ia bangkit perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Germany dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Biar dia yang mengerjakan pekerjaan Germany hari ini. Kalau Germany saja sering mengerjakan pekerjaan Italy, ia juga bisa dong mengerjakan pekerjaan adiknya.

IoI

"Yo West, sudah segar?"

Germany hanya menatap Prussia dengan wajah melongo. Setelah sadar kalau ia ketiduran sampai siang, ia segera berangkat secepat kilat ke kantor. Bersiap akan dimarahi bosnya habis-habisan dan menemukan setumpuk tugas di meja kerjanya.

Namun yang ia temukan adalah kakaknya berpakaian rapi, memakai kacamata dan sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

"Bruder...," Germany tak mampu berkomentar apa-apa.

Prussia melepaskan kacamatanya dan menyeringai lebar. "Kesesese... Kau berhutang padaku untuk ini lho," godanya.

Germany tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, ia hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia menghampiri meja kerjanya dan menatap pekerjaan yang selesai ia kerjakan.

Setengah dari dirinya berpikir kalau pekerjaannya berantakan, namun kaget saat melihat semua berkas sudah dikerjakan dengan baik dan rapi.

Kakaknya memang mengejutkan dan juga pekerja keras, kadang ia hampir lupa soal itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kutraktir bir di bar malam ini?" saran Germany, belum berhenti tersenyum.

Prussia berpikir sebentar dengan burung kecil di kepalanya. "Ah tak usah... Kau masak makan malam saja... Itu lho, sosis yang kau simpan, aku mau itu. Curang kau cuma masakan itu untuk Italy saja," kata Prussia.

Germany segera mengangguk. "Baiklah, nanti aku beli bir sekardus," katanya.

"Kesese... Awesome!"

"Bruder."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"... Ya, sama-sama West."

Sejak hari itu, Germany tak malu lagi untuk datang ke kamar Prussia bila ia mengalami masalah. Meskipun kakaknya itu aneh dan biang onar. Prussia tetap kakak yang bisa diandalkan.

**End**

* * *

**Review! Review!**


End file.
